Shooting Star
Shooting Star 'is the 21st episode in the 2nd season of Clarence Continuation. Summary Jeff decides to win Orion's heart by taking her to see a shooting star in action for the very first time. Characters * Jeff * Orion * Clarence * Sumo * Chelsea * Kimby * Melanie Baker * Jim Reese * Brenda Shoop * Janice Muffinberry * Conner Muffinberry Transcript episode begins in Orion’s house where we see her reading The Lord’s Ring '''Orion: 'reading I have no choice, but to punish you for your actions. Any last words before it happens? then knocks on Orion’s door 'Orion: 'thinking Weird.. I thought my mom and dad usually goes out at 4:00PM. And nobody gets in to the house unless- sighs You can come in, Jeff... then opens the door and sits next to Orion. 'Jeff: '''So how are you doing today? Fine? Good? Can i give you a refreshment? Food? '''Orion: '''Eh, no thanks, i’m good... What do you want? '''Jeff: 'thinking Oh here we go again, Jeff.. You’re speechless.. sighs It looks like i have to come up with a different approach.. 'Orion: 'shurgs If you aren’t gonna speak, i’ll just resume on my book- 'Jeff: 'sighs Here we go- shouts '''...ORION DO YOU WANT TO SEE A SHOOTING STAR TOMMROW NIGHT! 'Orion: 'her book Alright.. First of all, you don’t have to shout. I’m right here. And secondly, i appericate to go with you to see the shooting star! Eeeee! I can’t wait to show this to my astro star blog! episode cuts to the next day in Aberdale Elementary School at Ms. Bakers Class 'Chelsea: 'groans I can’t believe my stupid brother kept me awake all night just to clip his toenails.. That was a nightmare for me.... on her desk 'Clarence: 'at Jeff Oh hey Jeff! How was your sunday? Mine was great! We had our spring cleaning! 'Jeff: '''Isn’t it October? There isn’t any spring cleaning. That’ll be in- '''Sumo: '''Oh shut it Jeff! I had a good weekend! I was hanging out with Kayla.. episode then cuts to a flashback where we see Kayla and Sumo riding the dogs '''Mel: '''Look at em’ go, it seems like my son and your daughter are at the highest level of their friendship. '''Kayla’s Dad: '''It’s like we’re destined to have our son and daughter together. I mean, we share everything in common. For example, we have the habit of our kids riding the dogs, keepin’ them caged. '''Mel: '''The only difference is that we have more children, not trying to brag. flashback ends '''Jeff: 'facepalms Anyways, yesterday was the greatest day ever.. for me! 'Sumo: '''Lemme guess, Orion finally got annoyed yoi by distrubing her and then she asked you out. '''Jeff: ...'NO! I asked her out to see the shooting star that is coming tonight! 'Sumo: 'chuckles ...So let me get this straight. You really think she’s gonna have romantic feelings for you if you just take her out to see a shooting star? 'Clarence: '''Sumo, don’t be like that. Jeff is trying his very best. '''Sumo: ...'And does he even know that Kimby and Malessica has a crush on him? 'Jeff: '''What was that? I can’t hear you. '''Sumo: '''Mind your own beeswax, Jeff. episode cuts to the Teacher’s Room '''Janice Muffinberry: 'her coffee Ahh.. What a nice day to drink some good coffee.. Alright, now what do we do. her cup down We have nothing to do with the kids. We can’t just let them have fun! We gotta do something very big! 'Jim Reese: '''That is some good thinkin’ there, Janice. However, we should let Melanie decide on this one. '''Brenda Shoop: '''Wait ...'WHAT?! 'This is the ninth time that we let Baker decide! GIVE HER A BREAK ALREADY! '''Melanie Baker: '''No, no, no. It’s fine, Brenda. I got this. Alright, since the shooting star is coming to Aberdale since 1000 years, we could check it out! to her class Maybe a field trip in session! episode cuts to later that day where the whole class of Aberdale Elementray is sitting on the football field and waiting for the star to come. '''Orion: '''I can’t believe it, my second time seeing it! Since it’s coming in an hour.... her book I guess it’s time to read... The Lord’s Ring. the book '''Kimby: 'the grass Is it me, or does this grass feels kind of funny. Like plastic. 'Connor: 'thinking Nighttime, everyone is laying on the ground, seeing a star. This is the perfect oppurtunity to impress Kimby.. then does a cartwheel around the whole football stadium 'Chelsea: 'gasps It looks like the brat is nailing at doing cartwheels, huh. Well i could do it faster then him. 'Janice Muffinberry: shouts '''HEY! THIS ISN’T PHYSICAL EDUCATION! SIT BACK DOWN NOW! then uses her phone to watch a review of The Lord’s Ring '''Unnamed Teen: 'phone Hello my fellow The Lord Ring’s fans. Today we are gonna do a review of the new book, The Lord’s Ring Volume IV. So in the first page it reveals that Queen- 'Jeff: '''Oh hey, honey! How is your night going? Can i offer you a massage? A kiss on the cheek? then looks at the two and gets mad '''Clarence: '''So, after it happens. What should we do tommrow? '''Sumo: '''I don’t even know. Stuff? '''Orion: '''Jeff, you are creeping me out. Kimby punches Jeff and then the episodes comes to an end as we see a shooting star '''Orion: 'sniffs That is the most beautiful thing i’ve ever seen! episode ends